Orthopedic and orthotic braces and supports are used to immobilize lower extremities to allow for healing and avoiding further damage of the lower extremities. Ankle-foot orthosis (AFO), in particular, is used to treat numerous ailments that may affect an ankle and/or foot. One type of AFO is a cast walker or walking boot. A cast walker allows a patient to put weight on an injured area, unlike a non-walking cast which requires that the patient keep weight entirely off the injured area by relying on crutches to walk.
In current practice, walking boots are made with two straight posts that come up from a foot bed on either side of the ankle, directly over a medial and lateral malleolus. The malleolus is a bony prominence on each side of the ankle These posts run parallel from the ankle to a calf, not taking into account the difference in diameter from the ankle to the calf. Presently, most products limit motion using hook and loop fastener (Velcro®) straps.
Many times, the walking boot posts cause irritation to the medial and lateral ankle bones and calf area where the walking boot ends proximally. The hook and loop fastener (Velcro®) straps used in walking boots are often inadequate at limiting movement and also cause irritation over a shin. Additionally, current walking boots frequently create knee, hip, and back pain because of a height inequality when compared to shoe gear on an opposing limb.
The above-described irritation and pain of current walking boots frequently lead patients to refuse to wear walking boots or remove walking boots prematurely, which in turn, decreases patient compliance and delays healing.